Three Days til Death
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Agent Calyra Gibbs is on a case in Las Vegas working with Nick stokes when she is taken hostige from someone that has been stalking her for a year. Her father Jethro Gibbs and the NCIS team is called and rushes over to find the kidnapper whatever the cost
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapping an Agent

Agent Calyra Gibbs is on a case in Las Vegas working with Nick stokes when her car is blown up and she is kidnapped Nick calls up Agent Gibbs and the team flies to Las Vegas, but what they don't know is the kidnapper knows all about them, even the Crime Lab, and they know weaknesses (Before Grisson Left and Warrick died :( I liked Warrick)

Las Vegas Crime Lab

CSI Nick stokes walked down the long hallway to his office, it had been a long night, he was just looking forward to seeing her.. It had been forever since they got to really be together, Calyra was his everything, but she lived all the way in Washington D.C. and he lived in Vegas. They had met on a case before she moved to be with her father. It broke his heart but Stokes new that she had to work. He walked into his office bumping into Catherine "Hey Nicky, did Calyra make it yet?"

"Yeah she made it in last night; she is just getting some rest before coming her to help with the case."

"Well could you rush her a little bit I don't know if I can wait much longer, and she is the only one that I trust with Marine investigations."

"I with get right on that Cath."

Nick smiled and made it to the break room "He Gris…"

"Hey Nick, did Calyra make it alright?"

"Yeah, she is just getting some rest."

"Leave it to our NCIS agent to sleep before a case." Warrick said, as much as he liked Calyra she was lazy when it came to travel.

"She has Jet lag." Nick supported "She had a hard night."

"And leave it to you to support your girlfriend." Warrick teased.

"Shut up man."

Just then his phone started to ring, the ring tone that he had for here was off the hook "That's her, I will tell her to get her butt down her ASAP."

He stepped outside and picked up the phone "Hey Hon, are you on your…"

"_Nick you have to get a hold of my dad immediately!"_

"Whoa slow down what is going on?"

"_Nick they are after me…there going to kill me."_

"What are you talking about…"

Another voice took over the phone "_You better hurry up Stokes, the clock is running out."_

The phone on the other end went dead a rush of panic swept over him and he rushed back into the Grissom "Calyra just called there is someone in my house."

Gil and Warrick stood up and rushed behind Nick as they bolted out the door "Catherine get Brass to get the police immediately, someone just kidnapped Calyra."

Police cruisers fallowed the car to Nicks house, Nick was armed ready to shoot at anything that had a hold of Calyra. The Door was opened; the house was a mess, "A struggle happened."

There was no blood which means she wasn't…Just the thought made Nicks stomach turn "God don't think about that right now Stokes." He said to himself.

There was a note on the end of Nick's bed "You have three days, at the end of that then I will kill her."

He threw the paper down his heart beat quickened "I have to get her dad on the phone, he will want to help, his daughter was just kidnapped."

"You know Eckle will hate that."

"I don't give a damn about him right now, her dad will want to be there."

Washington D.C. NCIS Headquarters

Another paper ball went flying and hit McGee in the eye "Ahh Tony Dammit!"

"What? I don't have anything else better to do, Calyra has been gone and she is the only one I really relate to."

"You mean she is the only one that will actually put up with you Tony." Ziva said.

"That isn't true." Tony said.

"DiNozzo…"

Tony's feet from his desk hit the floor "Yes boss?"

"Get that information from Abby."

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked up the stairs to the Directors office. "Gibbs, the director has been expecting you, go in."

Gibbs walked in to the office and looked at Jenny Sheppard "Ah Jethro." She had a worried tone on her face "I got a call from Las Vegas CSI labs…Now Jethro don't get worked up over it…"

Gibbs had a small bit of panic but didn't show it, he knew that his daughter Calyra was there. "What happened Jenny?"

"Calyra has been kidnapped.."

"My daughter has been kidnapped and you tell me not to get too worked up over it have you lost it Jenny."

Gibbs stormed out and walked down the stairs "What is wrong boss?" Tony Dinozzo said.

"Get your gear we are going to Vegas, Calyra has been kidnapped."

It only took that moment for everyone to rush around to find their stuff and leave. The airport wasn't that far away and Gibbs was driving "What happened ?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head, but he knew who he could find out from "Tony call Nick Stokes in my Phone and tell him we are on their way and ask what happened I want to know what bastard to kill."

Tony dialed the number and Stokes picked up the phone "Hey this is Tony Dinozzo from NCIS.  
_Are you your way here?_

Yeah we are heading to the airport right now, what the hell happened?

_Some ass hole broke into my house when she was asleep and took her hostage, dude you better get her quick we only have three days to save her."_

Tony hung up "We have to get there soon we have three days boss." He explained everything to him what happened at Nick's apartment to the call from the kidnapper. Gibbs got more and more angry as his car slide to the airport and they bolted to the plane, If Gibbs had any weakness at all…it was his Daughter.

Somewhere unknown at the moment

She was in the dark she knew that, she didn't remember what happened after she got off the phone with Nick, she just remembered going black and thrown into a van. She rose her head to look around but not seeing much, in her times as a CSI and NCIS agent she never really knew what it was like being kidnapped, now she had to be able to face whatever fear that she had. She sat up and noticed that her wrists were tied and her feet were also, she messed with the cuffs but had no progress in getting them out,. "So finally awake huh?"

She turned her head to the shadows where she heard the voice "Special Agent Calyra Anita Gibbs, seems like you have yourself in quite a pickle."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well lets just see if your father is willing to come help you. If he and Nick can work something out then I might be able to let you go." His voice sounded familiar "Why do you sound familiar what is going on?"

"You know me very well. As I know them very well. Don't worry it will be answered for you soon enough."

She heard a door open and close she started to fidget with the cuffs again, if she had any of the books she read then she would know that these were police cuffs made for a certain station. She finally got frustrated and gave up. "Not good."


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapping an Agent Chapter 2

Agent Gibbs and his team stepped off of the plane at the Las Vegas Airport, he was looking for the boss that was in charge of this mess, he had anger and worry mixed into one emotion and he wanted to find his daughter as soon as possible.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned around to see a man with graying hair and a beard, he was about the same age as Gibbs "My name is Gil Grissom; I am head of the investigation that your daughter was helping us with."

Gibbs shook his hand "She told me about you and your team, Thanks for calling me."

"She told us about you, she really finds a hero in you Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs couldn't really help but smile at that comment, every place he went he heard that. "This is my team, Agent Tony DiNozzo, Mussad Officer Ziva David, and Agent Timothy McGee."

Grissom shook hands with each just as another man walked up he was as tall as Tony, and about the same age, Gibbs met him once before and he held out his hand to shake with him "Nick Stokes."

Tony bristled at the man, Nick didn't seem to notice "sir, I wish we could see each other on a better basis I am sorry."

"We are going to find her no mater what the cost, everything will be fine."

Nick shook hands with McGee and Ziva, but when he went to shake hands with Tony it didn't happen, Tony looked at him coldly. Nick just took his hand back and stood next to Grissom "I am sorry Sir, This is my fault, I shouldn't have left her alone."

That time Tony snapped "Damn Right it is! If you'd have been there she would have been here and we would have seen her again, then we wouldn't have to worry about finding a body."

Nick looked at him "Look! I apologize for anything happening to her! Back off pal."

"Your lucky I don't throw you to the dogs pal."

The ex football player and the ex cop bantered back and forth for a moment before it looked like it was going to get physical, Grissom and Gibbs separated them Both at the same time said something to affect of "None of this is going to find Calyra."

They got in the Tahoe and drove to the crime lab."

Calyra

I had given up on the cuffs, and it was my time to still look over the room, the place of my imprisonment. It was a dark room but it did have windows above me where I couldn't reach, the only think that I could think was that I was in a basement. The room was carpeted, I think that was to keep me comfortable and warm, because who knows how long I will be here, the room was padded to keep sound from getting out. There was a bed, which I thought was a cot or something. Like a bed, it had a mattress but it was still it was like an army cot. I walked around the room, the cuffs had been lengthened while I slept that night, so I could get exercise. I could only think of my dad right then, and nick, even tony. I heard an intercom come on in the room "I did something really special for you, I took your car and dropped everything off there."

"You took my car."

"Yes and everyone is going to find it."

C.S.I Crime lab

The group got to the crime lab with no words said, Tony and Nick sat next to each other, it would have made Calyra proud, Gibbs was. At the crime lab Grissom introduced the NCIS team "Gibbs is Calyra's father, and we are doing this for him."

Gibbs was introduced to Catherine, Warrick, Sarah, Greg, and Brass. "Calyra is a good kid she will be just fine." Cath said to him.

"Grissom, what the hell is going on? I just got a call from NCIS is Washington D.C.! The director just told me that the head of the team that Calyra was part of wa son his way, I told everyone to keep it a secret…" He looked at Gibbs "Who the hell is this?" He roared

Grissom looked at him "Eckle this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is head of the team that Calyra was part of, he is also Calyra's father."

Eckle straitened and held out his hand "I am sorry, I am the director of CSI."

Gibbs shook his hand "Yeah my daughter told me about you."

Eckle smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, and I think I came to the same conclusion as her."

"What's that?"

"I don't like you either. Now I don't care how you do it, but while my daughter is out there missing I want you to stay the hell out of my way."

Eckle ran back into his office and hid.

Grissom smiled "Thank you."

"Yeah what Calyra told me about him I don't like him, my suspicion was correct.

Brass came into the office "We found her car."

Tony bolted from the couch Gibbs fallowed "Ziva! McGee! Stay here."

Nick and Grissom came with them as they hopped in the Tahoe, Brass drove out to it. The car was sitting there, a black Sebring convertible, her other baby not including the car that she owned in D.C. Tony bolted out the car and was bout ready to start running when Gibbs stopped him "You have to treat this place like a crime scene." He warned

Tony didn't want to listen but nodded "Okay boss."

They walked up to the car and looked in the windows "No signs of blood, it looks clean." Tony said

Gibbs sighed with only a little relief.

Calyra

A television clicked on and it showed the inside of my car, there was movement outside "They found it sooner than I thought."

"What is going on?"

"I cant just leave a car without making sure this goes out with a bang!" The kidnapper said right behind me, making me nervous. I looked at the camera's "You put a bomb in my car?" I turned to look at the shadows of the room.

"Yep, can't have them find anything now can I."

I watched as the door of the car opened and nothing happened I was about to scream at the tv for someone not to open the door. "You thought I was going to just blow it up by the opening of a door, no. I want you to do this for me."

He gave me a phone "You cant give a location, but what you can do, is tell them to grab as much as they can in oh two minutes."

I grabbed the phone and dialed a number, I didn't know who I dialed until I saw Tony pick up the phone on the monitor _"This is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo."_

"Tony It's me…"

"_Calyra? Where are you?" _

"I don't know and I don't have time to explain, listen I need you to grab as much as you can from the car that counts as evidence…"

"_How do you…" _

"TONY just listens to me! There is a bomb in the car." I urged "Get everything that is of value to the case and get-out- of -the -car!"

Tony looked right into where the camera would be and yelled, he took the phone away and yelled for everyone to grab evidence quickly. Tony put the phone back to his ear and kept talking. The kidnapper gave me the sign that I had one moment left. I only got that one last moment to tell him "It was good to see ya again Tony, ya know in this kind of moment it would be really great to see ya in person."

Tony was silent as I continued "It was just like old times."

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I still care a lot Tony."

Finally he replied _"Yeah… I do too."_

"I am sorry."

"_Me too."_

The phone was taken away from me and Tony was still yelling for me when the kidnapper spoke "You still have time Dinozzo, I would get to work."

I heard him scream "_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE HELL YOU ARE I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR DAMN SHOULDERS AND STICK THAT UP YOUR ASS!"_

The phone clicked shut and I cried. I watched the monitor as my friends scrambled, even my dad scrambled to get things out of the car. Seeing my father again made me cry even harder, My father was not the kind to show a lot of affection, unless it was moments like this and I really needed that the most. "Don't worry, I wouldn't give up on your father he isn't the kind…oh thirty seconds."

He started to count back from thirty as the car was still being stripped, I was mentally yelling at them to get out of the car, finally after one print from the steering wheel, my dad got out of the car. Right as the car blew to pieces.

Calyra's car

"Shit! Looks like she wasn't wrong, how did she know about it?"

Gibbs looked at Tony "There was a camera in the car."

Nick and Grissom sighed "We got what we could, lets get this to the Tahoe and over to the lab, we don't have a lot of time."


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapping an Agent Chapter 3

**Hey Everyon, Just thought I would say Read and Review, I don't Own CSI or NCIS, I do however own, Calyra and Evan Creed and the mysterious one. Read on My Minions**

"What did you get Greg?"

"Ya know this might not be the best time to mention that I can only do certain things at once." Greg Sanders looked at Nick "I am trying my best Nick."

"Can ya try harder?" He urged

"If you get me another Lab tech then I will do my best."

Gibbs looked at him "You need another one?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs took out the phone "Abbs, get out here."

Abby sat at her desk "You need my help, for what?"

"I will tell you when you get out here, the thing Is Calyra needs you

"Okay coming out soon."

"Next possible flight."

"On it."

If any one needed Abby the most, it was Gibbs, Calyra and Abby were best friends, they hung out as much as they could, and she would be more than determined to help find her. Tony was right in the doorway looking at him "Boss?"

"What Tony?"

"I am scared for her."

He turned around and looked at Tony, his eyes looked sullen. "Yeah… I am too."

Calyra was younger than Kelly but he knew that Kelly and her would have been perfect sisters, Calyra was however a lot like him, some days that wasn't a good thing, her temper scared even him, when she was mad there was reason to fear. She had been through training for weaponry at a young age, so she had great aim, she knew sniper training just like him. Her love of her coffee was thank god not as great as his was. They even had the same looks, warning looks, and frustration was alike, Tony was scared of those the most, it was like looking at a female version of Gibbs. She was intelligent though he told people that was what set them apart was that she was smarter than him, Calyra would argue that wasn't true, even though she was the one that taught him how to e-mail. He loved that little girl, and even though he was a little overly protective of her since Kelly died she didn't have a problem with that and became a NCIS agent and as much as he hated to admit it she had to deal with three other wives, I gave her credit for dealing with it.

Tony couldn't help but really think of her either, he had a picture of her in his wallet, he liked to look at it ever so often, the picture was of her in a light blue dress, they had spend the day together she was sitting on a rock and looking off to the side, her hair was half up and her eyes shined. He smiled at the photo, nothing would be that way anymore but he could t help but admit that he still loved her. Even with the mistake that he made he still loved her. He looked back up at Gibbs "We are going to find her right?"

Gibbs gave him a look of warning making Tony say "Of course we will boss." Tony said walking down the hallway. Ziva ran into him, even she was thinking about her friend, she always picked on Calyra for hanging with Tony, Calyra didn't explain that Tony and her had something between them until she and Nick got together, they still were friends, after Calyra took over the fact that she was taking Kate's place and when they really fought together, they were good. They had become friends too. "Tony, are you alright?"

Tony looked down "Yeah, just thinking."

"About Calyra?"

"No Ziva, about the monkies at the Zoo, who do you think?"

She looked at him

"Sorry, I didn't mean that I am just a little upset."

He moved around her and walked into Catherine's office "Hey Tony, you need something to do?"

"No I was just going to ask, can I see the files on the case that Calyra was working on, It may be important to the case."

"Sure, the files are sitting on Nicky's desk."

Tony walked over and flipped through the folders "He was missing, a marine from Florida, he was honorably discharged in D.C but ended up here, that is why we called her up, thought that she could bring as much information as she could about this guy." Catherine said "From what everyone told us he was a well liked guy, the suspect never showed up when we called him for questioning."

"What was his name."

She looked at a notepad "A Mr. Evan Creed."

Tony looked at her "Evan Creed… Shit."

"What?"

Tony didn't answer the question he took off down the hall to Gibbs "Boss, the suspect that Calyra was looking for was Even Creed."

Gibbs looked at him "The man that was stalking her and NCIS for three years?"

"Yeah, he didn't turn up for questioning in a case that she was working on for CSI. Evan was suspected of killing someone that never had a bad bone in his body, When Calyra went looking for him was the night that she went missing."

"I was an APB out on this guy. NOW!"

Tony went running to Grissom's office "We want to look for a suspect. Evan Creed."

"The suspect that Calyra was looking for?"

"Yeah, we think that he could be responsible."

Nick was listening to the whole discussion "Why Creed?"

"He was stalking her three years when she was in NCIS, he took it upon himself to learn everything about us, every nook and cranny of NCIS."

"Okay we will put out an APB on him."

Finally a suspect to find Calyra

Calyra

"Your friends are starting to look for you."

I looked at the shadows and he was there again "Yeah?"

"Mhm, they are heading in the wrong direction though they think they are looking for Evan Creed, they are wrong."

"But they don't know where you are."

"They know who I am, they are just looking in the wrong direction."

"Are you tormented by this or something?"

"I have been tormented all of my life, doing this is nothing new."

"What do you want?"

"Just you to acknowledge that I love you."

"I don't know who, or who you are, why are you doing this to me?"

"So that we can be together."

"I want to be back with my family, with my father, and my friends, I care about them more than anything and I just want to be with them." I didn't know who he was but I still knew that his voice was familiar to me "They wont find you though, because it is going to end so that we can be together forever. He was still in the shadows. Suddenly it hit me it wasn't Evan, but a stalker still. "You stalked my father and my team in D.C. you stalked me and tried to kill Tony, didn't you?"

The shadows were silent "I knew that you would figure it out sooner or later Calyra, it was only a matter of time."

"Evan why are you so infatuated with me?"

"Because I have never seen anyone like you your so beautiful, and you are the strongest, Tony doesn't deserve you, and even that football player that you are with now Nick Stokes, but don't worry, it will be over soon."

I sat back down on the bed as he emerged from the shadows he was a few years older than I was, not the same age, as Tony and Nick but a little bit older than that, and that hit the line. But he was still handsome, if he wasn't psychotic, brown hair that was swept back with stubbs of a beard, his eyes were an electric blue. The first time my dad found out this man was stalking me my dad went ballistic and almost killed him, now my dad must have been going over the edge, if my dad didn't have a heart attack I wouldn't be surprised.

"Well I am going to leave you alone my love, get as much rest as you can, oh and I will have dinner with you tonight, please wear something nice, I picked out a couple dresses. I will bring them by later."

When he left I was walking around the room again, I kicked something across the room, I was lucky when I saw… the cell phone "Oh God thank you!" I prayed.

CSI

"What do you mean she is gone?" Abby Schuto yelled, she had just landed in Vegas, and she just got the news that Calyra went missing "That is what we get for letting her go to Vegas alone! Why did you let her go Gibbs?"

"I know Abbs but that is why I wanted you to get out here I wanted your help to find were she is."

She was angry that her best friend was gone, she loved Calyra and was angry that no one could do anything about it, but if anyone could find her it was Abby. "I can do anything especially when it comes to the team. What do we have so far."

Gibbs was walking Abby to Greg's lab "We have a partial fingerprint ton Calyra's car."

"Where is Calyra's Car?"

"Blown up by her kidnapper."

"So I don't have a car, I only have a finger print?"

"No we have her belongings and every-so often we have cell phone calls."  
"To who?"

"Some times it's nick, sometimes it's DiNozzo, I don't know who will be next."

So pretty much I have to hook up to all cell phones, her belongings might get some, any suspects?"

"Yeah Evan Creed."

"The guy that stalked her?"

"Yeah."

Just then Gibb's Cell rang, He looked at the number "Gibbs?"

"_Daddy?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapping an Agent Chapter 4

I own Calyra Evan Creed and the mysterious one.

Gibbs looked at Abby and gave her a signal to hurry up McGee came running. "Calyra?"

"_Daddy, thank god I didn't know if I was calling the right number. And I don't know how much time I have." _Her voice was shaking and she was crying a little, he could tell.

He hadn't heard her call 'Daddy' since she was little, usually it was 'dad', or even 'boss' his heart softened "Calyra, Where are you?"

"_I don't know Dad. He keeps me away from the windows, the only window's I have to the daylight are way above me to where I can't even see, I have tried everything dad."_

"Who took you Calyra?"

"_I don't know, at first I thought it was Evan but it isn't but he stalked me when I was there , he tried to kill Tony."_

Jethro stopped breathing, He had to think of someone else and he had no leads. "Has he hurt you?"

"_No, but that doesn't stop him from doing so later, he doesn't know that I have his phone, yet."_

Abby looked at him and shook her head, McGee gave him a look and then shook his head like Abby, it meant that they couldn't find a tracking on the phone, that was one thing that was bad, he thought of something else.

"I want you to do something for me Calyra, I need you to find a way that you can see out the window. I need you to try to see the outside world. Do you understand?"

"_Yes."_

"And I know that it sounds hard but I really need you to do this for me and be brave for me, act like that tough little shit that I know you are okay, and next time you talk to me."

"_Okay…and Dad…" _she said sniffing and he heard what sounded like wiping her eyes

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

She hung up the phone before he said I love you too. McGee and Abby had a sad tone on her face "I want you to look up the address of Evan Creed."

"On it boss."

He walked down the hallway to where Grissom and Catherine were "My daughter just called me "Tell me about the case the Calyra was working on, and what others you suspects it isn't Evan."

"A Marine that went missing he was a well liked guy and was last seen here, he was found dead when an apartment manager got a complaint about a bad smell. As for who else there is only one guy but he was supposed to be in jail at that time of the murder, his name is… Duncan Miles. When Calyra found Finger prints at the scene that belonged to Miles, she never seen him before but knew the name, he tired to kill Tony, then just vanished he was convicted a few years ago of arson and sent to jail, he is supposed to still be in jail so we let it go, we had to check out the mental records to find that he was psychologically unstable."

Gibbs nodded "She got a hold of a cell phone she is gonna try her damndest to get a window to the outside. And knowing my daughter, she was going to get to it."

Over at Nick's office Tony had just walked in to see him sitting at his desk "Hey."

Nick looked up to Tony "Hey."

It was at the end of the shift when everyone was told to go home and get some sleep, however The NCIS team Nick, Gil and Warrick stayed behind. Tony walked over to Nicks desk "Thought you may need a beer."

He set one on his desk, Nick took it and opened the bottle "Thanks, you and I are not so different, drink the same beer."

Tony smirked "Calyra liked this kind of beer."

"Yeah I know." He took a sip and put it down.

"She is a tough woman isn't she…You think we will see her again?" Tony asked.

"Yeah we will. I know Calyra, she will be just fine."

Tony looked at Nick and smiled "If you knew her father as well as I do you wouldn't give up hope either, I don't know why I asked."

"You don't seem to like me very much."

Tony looked at Nick "No I don't..."

Calyra knew how much they were alike, both had seemed to be attacked so many times, accused of murder, one was buried alive, another had his car blown up, It would have been an on going thing with them, they would have been arguing back and forth forever if they had been together before. And tonight it would all come out what they did in fact have in common. But sadly they wouldn't like each other because they were so much alike.

"I wouldn't blame you, right at the moment I don't like me. But at the same time I am not to sure I like you."

Tony looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah really, She told me what happened, and why she came to me…"

"I know what I did…I made the mistake and I regret that every damn day."

"Yeah and why don't you like me?" Nick couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Because she was mine, and because of the mistake I made I lost her to you, I cared about her more than anything in the world, then when I was about to ask her, tell her that I loved her again, she went missing in your house. That is why."

Calyra

I looked at the only thing that I really had left, My badge, I sat in a dress before the "Dinner" That this guy picked out for me had planned, I still had my badge to my surprise, in the back I had pictures, One of my father, one of Tony, and one of Nick, While McGee, Ziva and Abby were my friends at NCIS, and Catherine, Grissom, Warrick, Sarah, and Greg were my friends at CSI, Tony, Nick, and Dad were the three men in my life, even Tony, he still was my boy even though he was no longer that way for me, he was still my friend.

The door opened "I have everything set up."

I put the badge under my mattress "Okay."

He unlocked the cuff at the end of the floor and dragged me across the floor, I fallowed him up the stairs into a kitchen, it was a lovely kitchen, he fastened me to the floor "You look lovely in the dress."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He dished up a plate as I looked around the room "This is a lovely kitchen."

"Thank you, my sister designed it. Maybe after you get used to the fact that you belong here then you can come up stairs."

'That might be the only way I can get out of here'

I nodded.

I tried to loosen my cuffs to take a bite of food, unfortunately there was no way that he was going to do it. Evan looked at me "I happen to have a missing cell phone do you know where it is?"

I looked at him 'shit!' think fast. "No I don't."

He looked at me "I don't like liars."

"I don't know what your talking about, really, I don't know where the phone went."

He seemed to drop the subject 'thank god.'

I wasn't expecting what he did next. He stood up and dragged me out of the kitchen "What the hell?"

I had forgotten one of the most important facts about Evan, and this was a bout to back fire on me he threw me down the stairs making me roll down them "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled

"I told you not to lie to me didn't I?"

He came bolting down the stairs and kicked me in the stomach the air knocked out of me "Don't lie to me!"

He quit kicking me and picked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall "I honestly don't care that you have the phone…I know that your on it…but you are not going to lie to me…" He took a gun from behind his belt and aimed it at my head "You ever do that again…BANG! You understand?"

I was silent, to be honest I was too scared to reply. He punched the wall behind me and cocked the gun "I said to you understand?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

I watched as he made his way up the stairs and slammed the door, I slid down the door and put my head in my hands and sobbed "I have got to get out of here, not matter what the cost."

Gibbs bought the hotel rooms for the team McGee and Tony had one Room, Ziva had one and Gibbs had one to his own. McGee had noticed something quiet about Tony, while he was just as sad as Tony was about Calyra, Tony had never been like this. "Tony?"

"What Tim?" He was quiet, he never called him Tim.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be a lot better when Calyra is found." He said quietly

"Tony I know that Calyra was your best friend but you need to…"

"Was? she is still alive Tim, and what do you know, you don't know about Calyra and I."

"I know that you still love her."

Tony paused, then turned on his heal "You want me to admit it? Fine I will admit it, I loved that woman more than anything in the world and I still love her so much that I cant stand it, I want her back and she has no idea, but she is so happy with that Nick guy that I cant interfere, and her dad would murder me after what I did to her…"

"That is something that I never did find out, what did you do to her?"

Tony didn't want to admit it to Tim, he wanted to drop the subject but he knew he was in too deep now "I slept with another girl behind her back, I was drunk, and we had gotten into a fight, about a car. I remember like it was yesterday. I went to the bar…got as drunk as I think possible…found a pretty girl..and well that was what she wrote…I cheated on her and I cant take that back…I still love her Tim."

He sat on his bed and rest his lips on his folded hands. McGee had never seen it before, but in the years that they worked together, a couple of tears have actually showed up on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Kidnapping an Agent Chapter 5

Calyra

My ribs were cracked, they were not broken I could tell that, they were near fracture though and damn did it hurt. It was now the second day, I had one more day for them to find me, I had changed out of the dress and changed into my shirt and jeans, thank got I didn't have chains anymore. I wasn't going to do that again, he was so pissed off that he left me with nothing to eat that morning. He left the house for a reason I didn't know and left me alone, I had tried the door with no prevail. I did manage to change the camera wires to where the same image did the same thing over and over to make it look like I was walking around. (Thank you McGee) This would have been one of those mornings I would want some of Dad's army food, I looked at the window that was where I couldn't see, I walked up to look at it "Now dammit I am a Gibbs and nothing is going to stop me, after all one of the b's stands for Bastard." I looked at the window, there had to be a way, it was a few feet above to where I couldn't jump, the bed was bolted to the ground, the room was a padded room anyway, I touched it to see how far the padding went in and smiled when it was pretty thick, I just needed to find a way to carve a step, it would have been easy if I had a knife or something. Then I had remembered the pin in my badge…"This could be good."

I walked over and lifted it from under the mattress and took the badge out glancing at the photos before smiling "I am gonna try my damndest to get out of here guys. I poked a hole in the padding and tried to cut a hole in the padding, I made a foot imprint in it and stepped up to look out the window, it was a regular neighborhood next to it was a teal covered house and across the street there was a pink looking house. Thank god I could read the numbers 246, I dropped down and looked for the phone, I luckily was able to get out "Ya know for being such a sick asshole, you are an idiot."

I dialed Warrick this time, and Warrick picked up

"_Brown."_

"Warrick, it's me."

"_Calyra?"_

"Yeah listen, I got to a window, I am near a teal house and a pink house with the numbers of 246, I don't know the road."

"_How do you have a phone?"_

The guys name is Duncan Miles, left it, he left the signal box on by mistake."

"_Ya know it would be easy for you to know the road."_

"You better be lucky I am still alive. He threw me down the stairs and cracked my ribs."

"_I'll kill him."_ He said, I could here his teeth grind through the phone.

"Find my ass first…I only have one day left. Listen is Abby there?"

"_Your little goth friend? Yeah slept here all night girl."_

"let me talk to her"

He passed the phone to her and a panicked voice of my best friend said _"Calyra?_ _Are you okay, What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"_

"Abby! Calm…listen I got a number but I don't know the road 246, there has to be only one, I am fine, I have a cracked rib though. I am okay I am a Gibbs remember."

"_Yeah I remember. Okay I will do my best."_

"I know ya will Abbs ."

I heard the sound of a car leaving "Oh shit he is back…Listen I want you to do everything in your power honey…Duncan Miles is smart and he will be moving soon, me going with him."

"_On it."_

I hung up the phone as the door opened. "Hey, I am back, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened last night."

I had forgotten to fix the hole in the wall but I was trying to not make it noticeable "It is okay. I should not have lied to you. The truth is you dropped the phone and I wanted to here from my dad."

Duncan smiled "And that is why I dropped it, I wanted you to here from your dad for the last time before we leave."

I shook "Yeah…Thank you for that. I needed to here from my dad."

"I understand. Oh I have a surprise for you… We are moving."

'What?" I thought 'I cant leave, then they wont find me.' "Really? That is amazing."

"Yeah, My grandfather's cabin up out of town, I had to take care of some things but I got it ready, we are leaving tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"SO I am going to go pack so we can leave tonight."

"Okay."

He walked up the stairs and left, I ran over and grabbed the phone. This was going to be the last time I would talk to anyone on the phone.

C.S.I

Tony walked down the hall from Where Greg and Abby were working, he was told that they talked to Calyra that very morning and had gotten info on where she could have been. Now he was excited Gibbs knew it, Grissom knew that the rest of the team knew that. Everyone was arming themselves with bullet proof vests and there guns, even packing a special weapon, ziva packing a knife. Abby looked at all of them "I want to go."

"No Abby stay here." Grissom said

"But…"

"No buts Abby, I know that it is your friend but it is to protect you, I don't ant you getting hurt along with the search for her."

Just then Grissom's phone Rang, he answered it "Hello."

"_Hey Gris…I was hoping you would be around."_

"Calyra?"

"_Yeah." _She sounded exhausted

"Are you okay?"

"_I guess I could be better Gris, my ribs are cracked and I am in a basement, but other than that."_

"Listen we are on a search for Evan Creed."

"_You better make it fast though…he is moving me tonight."_

"What?"

"_Yeah…He wants to talk to you…"_

"No Calyra…"

"_You don't have much time, I guess Jethro doesn't care about her has much as I thought. You have one more day before I kill her."_

The phone went dead and Grissom looked at Gibbs. "That was her, we have to find her, he are going to move her."

Gibbs looked at him "What do you mean he is going to move her?"

"He is taking her from his location to a whole new location."

Just then Gibb's phone rang he looked to see Jenny calling "Gibbs."

"Have we heard anything?"

"Yeah we heard a lot Director." He couldn't help but sound a little cold toward her considering what was going on.

"Gibbs this is our Daughter that is kidnapped you can call me Jenny."

"Alright, Jenny, It was a guy that was stalking her, Duncan Miles and at this moment he is getting ready to move her from the original location, and we don't even know where that is, either we find her tomorrow or she dies."

He was sure that Jenny didn't like the sound of that.

"Find our Daughter Jethro."

Gibbs looked down "I intend to Director." He shut his phone off and looked up to see Abby "You are going to find her right? And I mean alive?"

Gibbs didn't say anything "Please Gibbs, don't let Calyra die."

He got up "You really think that Calyra is going to let herself get killed with out a fight, she is my daughter."

Abby hugged him.

Nick bolted into the room "We have a hit on where Even is, we have to leave now."

Everyone bolted out to the parking garage where the tahoe was, they took two of them, Gibbs, Grissom, Brass and Catherine in one, and Nick, Warrick, McGee, Ziva and Tony in the other. The Tahoe's made a quick stop in front of a house, Warrick looked at one of the houses "Pink House 226…I think this is it, or at least I hope."

Everyone surrounded the house "Duncan Miles?" Brass said knocking on the door…No anwer…"Mr. Miles we have a warrant to search your house." Still nothing…

Brass turned around "Alright boys break down the door."

Four cops came up with a batting ram and busted the door down. Gibbs, Nick, Tony and McGee came running in checking the house "Clear" Gibbs said "Clear." McGee. "Clear." Nick.

Tony stopped at a door that lead to the basement "Boss!"

Gibbs came running in and looked at the door "Open it Tony." Gibbs said aiming his Gun. Tony reached over and grabbed the handle to the door and yanked it open. "NCIS." Gibbs called; all there was no noise at all, he made his way over to the door and down the stairs. Tony fallowed right behind him down the stairs "Gibbs, this place is like a maze." Gibbs found a door and opened it, it was the room that they held her in, he knew it, however it was empty "She was here…" He murmured.

"Boss…"

Tony flipped the mattress over and revealed her badge and her picture, inside of the folds was a coded message, and the picture of her and Tony he flipped it over "Even though he isn't mine, I still know he is in my heart."

Her father…with frustration punched the wall "Dammit!"


	6. Chapter 6

Three Days Til Death Chapter 6

Calyra

I was blindfolded but I knew where I was, I had been here before "You would know this place really well Calyra, you were here the night that my grandfather died."

I knew what he was talking about Shawn Miles was a man that had a little bit of a problem mentally, he took petty offer hostage just like this guys was doing to me, however, we were able to save the petty officer. I don't know if they were going to help me this time. The car came to a stop and I was yanked from the car, the blindfold was taken off my face to show me a cabin in the middle of no where. I felt my heart drop. "Come on I just got your room all set up for you."

'Fabulous.' I thought, He pushed me into the house and I fell on the ground my ribs shot pain and I scream "What is wrong with you?"

"My ribs are cracked!"

"Oh I am sorry did you say your ribs were cracked? Do you need me to fix them?"

"No!" I screamed "I don't want you to fix them, I am fine."

He grabbed hold of my waist and in one twist my ribs made a full and complete SNAP! I felt like my lungs had been sucked out of my body, I couldn't breath "There all better."

He picked me up and threw me down the stairs again, at this moment in my life I had to cry, not really for the pain in my ribs, but for the fear that I had. I looked up the stairs as the door was shut "I may never get out of here."

CSI/NCIS team

Gibbs walked through the house, the CSI team was dusting for fingerprints, while the NCIS took pictures Grissom looked at Gibbs "There is no blood so I am still thinking that she is alive, she left her badge and a coded message, she is most likely still alive."

Gibbs nodded "I know."

When they got back to the lab everything was given up, McGee looked at the coded message "Wait a minute..I know this."

Gibbs looked at him "You do?"

"Yeah, Calyra and I talked about codes, and hidden messages, I didn't know how brilliant she was with them until she taught me one, this one is fairly simple."

4-21-14-3-1-24 13-9-12-5-19 9-19 20-1-11-9-14-7 13-5 20-17 20-8-5 8-15-21-19-5 23-8-5-18-5 16-3-20-20-25

15-6-6-9-35-18 13-5-1-4 23-1-19 20-1-11-5-14, 16-12-5-1-18-5 8-5-12-16.

"It may look really simple to you McDweeb but all we see is numbers."

"It is just the alphabet Tony. The dashes separate the letters so I can figure it out, it is simple."

Gibbs looked at it "SO it translates into…"

Abby hit a button and it came up on the screen

Duncan Miles is Taking me to the house where Petty Officer Mead was Taken please help.

Tony looked at if for a moment "Who was Petty Officer Mead?"

"a woman that was taken hostage my Duncan mile's grandfather, he had a mental problem."

"Seems like the genes run in the same pool then." Warrick said "Sick bastard."

"So this house where is it exactly?" Tony asked.

"It is in the middle of nowhere pretty much, it has been so long it may take a while to find the address."

A sudden ringing again of a cell phone and everyone reached for there cell phone, it ended up being Gibbs "Hello?"

_You have until ten tonight Agent Gibbs, if you don't make it I would know that you really don't care about her at all, that your daughter is nothing to you."_

Gibbs clenched his teeth to keep from screaming at him, "I will find my daughter and when I do you will be torn apart!"

_I wouldn't make threats agent Gibbs, it may be a choice between life and death."_

The phone went dead at that moment and Gibbs lost his nerve throwing the hone at the wall, it crashing into a thousand pieces, "We have until ten tonight, find that address."

Calyra

My ribs were in pain that I couldn't even imagine, I had been shot in the arm before and hadn't had as much pain as I did right then, I couldn't breath, cry or anything I was just in way too much pain. The door to the cell opened and the footsteps hit hard against the steps "Your dad has until ten tonight, if he doesn't make it we will be together forever."

I looked up at him "What Is wrong, are your ribs still giving you trouble?"

I shook my head no "I am just sitting here, I am fine really."

I tried to stand up with no real success as he handed me a plate of food "Don't worry all the pain will go away when ten o'clock rolls around."

"I am sure it will." I said 'God please let my dad help me.' I thought

He picked me up by the waist causing me to cry out in pain and he set me down in the bed "You know I always thought that you were really pretty."

"T-Thank you." I said grabbing my ribs

"I hated Tony after I found out what he did to you."

"It's in the past."

"Nick isn't right for you either." He said

"I get that a lot."

I felt my eyes get droopy I got light headed "Don't worry it is just the sleeping pills I put in the juice, it makes the day go a lot faster."

"You…You put…"

"Hush…its good for you, it will make the time go faster, don't worry I didn't put enough to kill you, we are both going to die together after all."I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, not that I had a choice in the matter anyway.

CSI

All day the CSI and NCIS crew were running around the whole place looking for the address, when Eckle walked into the room "What are you doing?"

Grissom stood up and looked at him "Where is the address to the Miles house were Petty officer Mead was killed?"

Eckle looked at him "We got rid of that file."

Gibbs looked at him and right as he was supposed to say anything Tony spoke up. "What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't keep the file? Do you realize that Calyra's life is in danger and we only have until ten thirty to find her."

Gibbs didn't even bother to stop Tony, because he was right.

Eckle looked at Gibbs "You going to let him talk to me that way?"

"Yeah, because let me tell you something, if something happens and my daughter dies, you're the first one that I come after. Let me tell you something you are damn lucky that I havent started beating the hell out of you right now."

Grissom looked at Eckle and finally said "I would get out of here Eckle before one of them does something they may regret later."

Abby and Greg came running in together "We found it! It took me into the data base but we found it."

Gibbs looked at the paper then at his watch "We only have two hours left, we have to go now."

Gibbs, Grissom, Warrick, Ziva, McGee, Nick and Tony got into one car and told everyone else to stay at the lab Brass called the cops and they drove out.

Calyra

I heard the footsteps, the clock in the corner of the room read eight o'clock, I started to shake the more that I looked at the clock, I expected to not see the light of day again, The door to the basement opened and the footsteps echoed again, Duncan Miles appeared at the door and smiled at me "I thought that you would like to come up stairs to die."

I nodded my head "Okay."

He walked over and helped me off of the bed and helped me off of the stairs, He sat me down on the couch and he sat down next to me, the mind of this man scared me but I couldn't help but be intrigued "Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded "Yes please."

He handed me some crackers and some cheese.

"It wont be long now and we can move on in heaven together."

I nodded about ready to cry, I knew that my father was trying his hardest but I still was loosing all hope I had left. He looked at the gun in his lap and looked at the bullets "I may do this an hour early so we can just get it over with."

I shook, "Please don't."

"Why?"

I looked at him "I still want my last hour on earth to be a memorable one."

All of a sudden I saw lights reflect off of the wall, the red and blue on the walls, Duncan looked out at them as the speaker went off."

"_Duncan Miles we have this place surrounded, you have a very important girl in there and we want you to let her go."_

Duncan looked at me "I wont let you go."

"Duncan you have to let me go, if you let me go then you wont go to Prison and you wont be tried for murder, there are people who can help you and not judge you for the problem."

"But I plan on dying what is the difference."

"You know that you don't want to hurt me, Duncan, you know that I am not meant to die yet, you know you don't like Tony, Nicky, You want me to make sure that men don't do worse than what Tony did to me."

He looked at me a tear went down his face "Please Duncan…Just give it up."

I watched him as he got off the couch, suddenly he took the gun and aimed it at me "I wont go to jail for what happened."

"No I would make sure that wont happen…"

"I love you…"

He turned around away from me and aimed the gun at his neck and shot himself in the head, blood spattered on my face, I couldn't speak, I couldn't talk I was in shock, I didn't cry I just sat there and shook. I knew what I had to do now. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door opening it. Guns drew and aimed at me, the lights flashed to my face "Hold your fire!" I heard a familiar voice. "Calyra, oh my god."

I finally saw the face in the crowd, the eyes, the hair, he looked at me and dropped his gun throwing it down to the ground, that was my cue and I took off running to him, we may not have been together anymore but tonight I didn't care, He wrapped his arms around me and dropped to the ground with me as I cried, I bawled against his chest, he kissed my temple and stroked my hair and my back "It's okay, It's okay, nothing is going to happen to you again."

"Tony, I am sorry, I am sorry, I should not have left, I should have stayed."

Tony shook his head "No I shouldn't have done what I did,"

Everything went into slow motion, they searched the house and an ambulance was called, the corenor was called and the investigation began, Tony was attached to me not letting me go, people asked me questions and I answered them to the best of my ability. Warrick watched Tony but looked at me, he knew something about me and Tony wasn't going to die "I am sorry but I have to…"

"I know get the evidence."

I gave him my shirt, tony wrapped his jacket around me, I still shook, , I then saw the silver hair walk up to me "Dad?"

In one instant he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight to him "I love you." He whispered kissing my cheek. "Thank god your alright, I am so sorry for being hard on you, I am sorry for not being there, when I needed to be."

I cried again he let go of me and looked me over, "I have some broken ribs and a couple cuts but I am okay."

He nodded his head, for the first time ever in my life, he had tears in his eyes "Dad, Thank you."

"It was my job Calyra. I am your dad."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days til Death

Chapter 7 The final Chapter

Three days later.

I had finally stepped off the plane, I was home in D.C. at last, I could really care with the pain meds that I was on I couldn't help but be really happy, after the long awaited trial, Dad and his team went home, I told them that I would be home shortly after the last hurrah with the CSI's I couldn't do it anymore. I knew that I had to pick one or the other, and I chose the place that was really me. I loved NCIS, as Far as Nick and I were concerned, it didn't last, I loved Nicky but, with me in D.C. and him in Vegas, we went our separate ways, it was a good breakup though, a nice hug and a good luck. We would still keep in touch but we decided to go ahead and move on, we supported who we went with. So in the end I said good bye.

A sudden tug at my hair in the airport let me know who it was to come and get me "Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek "Didn't know that you would come to get me, I didn't think dad really trusted you."

"What can I say? I am his favorite."

Tony still worried about me after the whole ordeal, that night though was the night that I will never forget, he was my wall, and I loved that about him. He gave me one last kiss "Anyway, your mom and dad are waiting for you at NCIS, your mom is worried."

"Not surprised."

"As for tonight, I am treating you to a dinner and a night of classics."

"Ah the movies, Let me guess, some of DiNozzo favorite Italian quizine fallowed by Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Jeremiah Johnson and my favorite John Wayne movies."

"Always." He said with a smile "And I even picked up 3:10 to Yuma."

"That isn't a classic."

"It looked good what can I say."

He opened the door for me kissed me again as I slid inside. He held my hand all the way back. I couldn't help but smile… I felt Safe again.


End file.
